User blog:Saslen/Contracts of the Utter South
Created by an empress of the Court of Song, this Contract focuses on ecstatic emotion and its expression in art. Abilities * The Roaring Tide: Being so attuned to intense emotion, those associated with the Court of the South can widen the flow of Glamour drawn from the emotion of others. Prerequisites: Mantle (South) 1 or Court Goodwill (South) 2 Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Manipulation + Empathy Action: Instant Catch: Caster has already harvested Glamour today. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The flow of Glamour stops altogether. The target cannot be harvested for Wyrd days. Failure: Harvest Glamour as normal. Success: The next attempt to harvest Glamour from a target’s emotions gains a bonus equal to successes. Exceptional Success: No benefit, bar from the usual increase in successes. * Plume of the Vermillion Bird: Artistry has long been a means of emotional expression; as such, South courtiers have long honed their artistic craft as a facet of their domain. Prerequisites: Mantle (South) 2 or Court Goodwill (South) 3 Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Wits + Crafts or Expression Action: Instant Catch: Some aspect of a bird is part of the art in question. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The next artistic creation (paintings, poetry, music, etc.) the caster attempts to create is ruined in some way. Failure: No bonus is given to acts of creation. Success: The next Wyrd 'artistic creations receive a +3 bonus on their activation roll. ''Exceptional Success: The caster gains the Inspired condition. * '''Ostro: Drawing from the heat of the southerly wind, the changeling brings forth the heat of emotion in a target. Prerequisites: Mantle (South) 2 or Court Goodwill (South) 4 Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Presence + Empathy + Mantle (South) – Target Composure + Power Stat Action: Instant Catch: The temperature outside is over 90°F (32°C) Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The target is unusually composed, gaining a +1 bonus to a number of rolls equal to the caster's Wyrd due to a clear and focused mind. Failure: The emotion is not stirred. Success: Each success grants a +1 bonus to the next attempt to induce extreme emotion in the target by mundane means. Maximum of +5 bonus. Exceptional Success: Until the next day (i.e. twenty-four hours later), attempts to harvest Glamour from a target of this contract gain a +2 dice bonus. * Touch of the South: The caster may, with this clause, connect others to the same whirlwind of emotion that marks courtiers of the South. Prerequisites: Mantle (South) 3 or Court Goodwill (South) 4 Cost: 4 Glamour Dice Pool: Manipulation + Mantle (South) vs Target Composure + Socialize Action: Instant Catch: Target is in a pledge with the caster. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The next attempt to influence the emotions of the target by any means face a -2 dice penalty. Failure: Nothing happens. Success: Magnify the force of emotions in a target for Wyrd hours, requiring a Composure roll to avoid acting on such impulses as they arise. Exceptional Success: The effects last until the next sunrise or sunset, whichever comes second. * Madhouse: Bedlam, a power associated with the manipulation of emotion, naturally finds its zenith in the Vermillion Court. Those below Wyrd 6 may use this clause, and a subsequent Bedlam roll, once per Chronicle. Prerequisites: Mantle (South) 4 Cost: 4 Glamour Dice Pool: Wyrd + Mantle (South) Action: Instant Catch: The clause is used during the full moon. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The behavior of those under the next Bedlam roll somehow turns on the caster. If the emotion spurred cannot function in that way, the Wyrd warps it into something that does. Failure: Bedlam functions as normal. Success: The next activation of Incite Bedlam gains a +3 Court emotion bonus regardless of whether the emotion used belongs to the caster’s Court. Exceptional Success: Regardless of whether the Bedlam roll itself is an exceptional success, its target or targets will rationalize their behavior under the effects of Bedlam, not thinking to investigate further. Category:Blog posts